Charlie's house
by twilighthotty
Summary: After Bella's arrival, her dad reaveals his lifestyle to her. Rated M for incest and strong sexual content. OOC. B/Ch
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: WARNING!** This story is about Bella and Charlie; them having sex; and if you can't stand it, you should leave. **It is totally over 18!** An idea that came to my crazy mind so I wrote it down._

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie´s house<strong>

1.

The front door clicked close as I followed my dad into the house and suddenly Charlie's demeanour changed completely.

"Bella, in this house I have rules. And I want you to follow them." He had turned around and looked at me with such seriousness.

"Of course dad; I know that I have some rules by you too." I said but my dad shook is head no.

"That's not what I mean Isabella." _Huh, Isabella?_ Since when does my father call me Isabella in front of him?

I gave him a confused look and Charlie sighed loudly and let his hand flip through his hair before stepping extremely close to me.

"Baby, in my house," he gestured around with his hand, "I am a really different man, extremely different. In a, well how should I explain it for you,...hmm...different in a dominant way."

He made no sense.

"Dad, I really don't understand what you are trying to say." I still frowned at him and Charlie sighed once more before his hand rested on my shoulder. A few silent seconds passed before his hand moved up and down on my arm and then changed its way towards my breast. I was shocked as he touched me there and he started to pinch my nipple through my shirt as if it would be the most natural thing between us.

"D-Dad?" I was speechless as he still continued to touch my breast in a way a father shouldn't. His eyes were fixed to it.

"In my house baby, I have sex with whom I want. And since you moved in with me, that includes you as well. Do you understand it now?" He said and his voice was huskily as his hand moved down to my stomach now until he reached the hem of my shirt and slipped under it to grab my breasts. I tried to understand the words my dad just told me but my mind was blank.

"What... Dad…don't…" I couldn't find any words as my dad grabbed my breasts harshly now with both hands, kneaded them through my bra before he pushed the material up and my breast slipped out of their cups. I gasped loudly as Charlie´s fingers ran over my nipples before he pinched them. Shocked about my dad's acting, I didn´t fight his touch, which I was suppose to do. Instead, I let him continue.

"Isabella, I will fuck you in here. Don't argue with me my little girl." Charlie said and pushed me with his other hand against the door. My heart was beating so strong in my chest as Charlie watched me with his hands under my shirt.

"Listen baby. These are my rules, remember them my sweet little girl:

-Do what I say without arguing.

-If you want to stay here, deal with the fact that I will fuck you without a second thought. If not, behind you is the door." he waited a few seconds to what I would do, but still continued to pinch my nipples. As I didn't make a move to leave, he continued.

"Well, next rules:

-You have a room in this house but you will keep me company in my bed when I don't have anyone with me.

-You will please me in every way I asked you to and you will spread your beautiful legs in every part of this house and to any time. And believe me little one; I will use you a lot.

-You can have a boyfriend but when you bring him home, you will fuck him and I will watch you over the cams which of course are every where around, in this house.

-I want to watch you when I am at the station so your clothes are limited and you will wear only what I give to you.

-You can pleasure yourself as long as I can see it, means when I am at home, do it in front of me and when I am at the station or at Billy's, call me and I will go on the cam to watch you. The same rule is to follow when it come to fucking your boyfriend in this house. I watch.

-These rules are of course only for the house, nothing else. When you are out of it, I am just your dad, nothing more. No sex and no touching from me. I know for a fact that you will beg for it but I won't give in. Do you understand all of this?" he asked while I could only stare at the man who is suppose to be my father while I felt his hands roaming freely over my chest and down to my pants until he cupped my sex.

"Do you understand that Isabella?" he growled a little as I gave him no answer.

"D-Dad…I am YOUR daughter. I-I…we can't …" before I could finish my sentence, my father's lips crashed down to mine. His fingers continue their exploring as he opened my pants and pushed the zipper down.

My heart hammered so strong against my chest but I was still so paralyzed from everything, that I couldn't do a thing. His lips moved over mine and I felt his tongue at my upper lip, demanding entry.

Dad pushed my pants and panties a little down and I gasped as the coldness reached me there. And Charlie used that to explore my mouth now. He played with my tongue and I was shocked to taste my father for the first time.

Charlie sucked on my lips before he changed to sucking on my tongue with fevor. I moved instinctive with him, playing my tongue around his for a while. I don't know why I did it but to taste my dad was really strange and for some reason..._good_. I was standing in the hall with my back pressed against the front door, my pants and panties pushed down and my sex exposed while my dad hovered over me, grabbing my breasts under my shirt and kissing me like no one had ever before. For a moment I questioned my sanity because kissing my father felt good as I stood there and didn´t move away.

But the thought quickly died in my head as I felt fingers between my legs, moving over my bare slit, circling my clit before they dived into me until they were fully inside.

My lust awoke so suddenly that I moaned out while my father still kissed me. He begun to pump his fingers in and out of me and I stopped thinking right then and there. I only felt the growing pleasure between my legs.

"My little girl is so wet for me." I heard my father say but concentrated just on the moves his fingers did. I didn't registered that I started to moan constantly while my hips moved with his thrusts.

"W-What are you doing to me…" was all I could ask before another wave of intense pleasure hit me, drowning me and bringing me into another world.

"Something you will enjoy. Your pussy is perfect for sex baby and so ready for me." I heard him say, feeling his drenched fingers circling my clit again before he dived back into my pussy while my eyes were still closed as I rode his fingers.

That couldn't happen, he was my dad. But…_oh it felt so good_.

I had heard stories in my old school about such things where father and daughter slept with each other but never ever in my wildest dreams had I thought Charlie and I would act like that. It was wrong in so many places, but…slowly my resolve broke as Charlie continued his pumping inside me.

"C-Charlie…no…you…_oh so good_...but..._uuuh_…you are…" I tried to look at him but my eyes rolled back at the feeling he awoke in me.

"Mmmh…" I couldn't think straight and was losing the fight as I rolled my hips finally.

"I know you like it baby; you are so greedy, sooo greedy." my juice ran over my father´s hand as he moved his fingers into my pussy.

_Oh god...I am so turned on and get it from my dad._

"Moan for me. Yes...louder baby…mmmh that ´s it baby, just like that. Let the neighbours hear it. Let them know what we do, you naughty little girl. You like them hearing you, hm..." I wasn´t aware what I was doing until Charlie demanded more.

Soon I heard a belt buckle and another zipper. I opened my eyes as good as possible and saw my dad pushing his pants to the floor with one hand while the other was still pumping hard into me while his thumb had started to rub my clit. It felt so good and my dad had worked me up really good until now. So I couldn´t help myself as his extremely huge cock slipped out. I just stared at it, he was so hard and long as it stood straight to the sky. Of course had I seen cocks before, on pictures and in movies. And I had seen those cocks, which were not normal. They called them monster cocks in porn. And right now, I stared at one.

_Oh my…_

A moan escaped me as dad stroke his cock a few times while he smeared his pre cum over his head that gathered on his tip.

"Yeah baby...you like that. My cock is so ready for you, my little one." His voice was hoarse and dad stopped his moving and pulled his fingers out of my slippery pussy to push the rest of my pants down until I was undressed. As he pushed my shirt over my head and removed with easy my bra, Charlie immediately bent his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I could feel his tongue, circling it while he sucked.

_Oh god..._

I groaned and my hands took a hold in his hair as Charlie still sucked my nipple before he moved to my other breast. My fight was long lost and as Charlie´s hands wandered down over my butt, it was only a small voice in my head that screamed to stop this insanity.

"N-No…" I tried one last time but it came out more as a moan while Dad grabbed me under my tights, spread my legs and pushed me up the door before stepping between them.

I felt a tiny bit fear in me as his thick shaft pressed against my pussy and his big head brushed over my clit.

I wasn´t a virgin anymore, but I never had such a cock in my pussy.

"Hush...just open your sweet legs really wide for daddy´s big cock and you will feel so good. I will bury my fat cock so deep in this pussy and spill my cum into your body baby." Charlie groaned as he pushed his tip once more against my clit.

"I had waited so long for it. So long I wanted to fuck you, my little daughter." he groaned as he stroked his cock through my wet lips.

A longing whimper escaped me as my father´s cock rubbed me between my legs and awoke a fire in my belly.

"You are already in the middle of accepting the biggest sin", he smirked and bent down before he continued in a whisper against my ear, "_fucking your own dad_." As he said that, Charlie moved his cock to my core while my juice begun to drip down now and it felt so good.

_Oh god…he can't feel that good, not my dad._

"Shit I am so hard. Come here baby. Let me fill your pussy." With that he pushed himself all the way into my tight pussy until his balls hit my ass. His huge girth forced my pussy apart and in the same time to press around his cock with such force that I cried out in pain. My head fell backwards and hit the front door hard as I cried out. Tears gathered in my eyes and almost ran down my cheeks as my walls clammed instinctively around Charlie´s cock. I bit my lip to stop the next cry which wanted to escape me. Dad´s cock was so extremely long and his shaft reached so deep inside me that I thought he would split me in two.

My hands had a hold on his shoulder and through the harsh thrust into me and my painful loud cry, I tried to push him away from me.

"You are too thick dad; too long…ah…I can't take your cock dad. Please...ow...stop." I cried as he didn´t stop his thrusts.

_How could a cock be so fucking big? He will tear me apart when he continue like that._

"You can baby, you can. You have no choice. Let me play you. Relax. I know how to fuck such a tight pussy like yours." Charlie grunted before he reluctantly stopped his moves and put his hands a little bit lower over my butt. He adjusted me once on his dick and the new angle let him slip in differently and more deeper, brushing over a spot that let me moan out in pleasure suddenly.

"Yeah, that's more the sound that I wanted to hear." he grunted as he whipped away a tear, which rolled down my cheek.

"Fuck, your soft wet flesh feels so damn good around my cock baby. Squeeze me more. Aaarh." he continued as he rotated his hips through his thrust. I moaned out loud.

"Feels good, huh." Charlie´s question was almost just a groaning sound in my ear as I felt his cock slip in and out of me. I couldn't answer him at the moment, instead I took a hold around his neck now as my dad began to fuck me faster. The banging sound of the front door when my dad would thrust hard into me, echoed through the house and I wondered for a second if the neighbors could hear it. And could tell from the constant banging that it was Charlie and me fucking in the hall way.

"Oh god baby...yes. So good. I will fuck you real good. Do you like it hard, huh? Uuuh...yeah you do...shit, mmmmh...must fuck you so deep...fuck...my own baby...so fuckin good." Charlie´s dirty words were soon just grunts and groans which were mixed with my own desperate sounds. I couldn't believe what was happening. What we are doing right now. My dad was fucking me. He was fucking me in his house, against the door. ME. His own daughter. And I let him, more than that, I enjoy it.

I could feel his shaft as he stretched me while pumping through my wet cunt. I clammed harder around him and Charlie groaned out louder and took a stronger hold with me against the door while thrusting his cock harsh into me.

"Daddy…" I whimpered in pleasure as Charlie's moves got harder, brushing quicker now again and again over that little spot inside me and bringing me so much closer.

"Yeah, enjoy your daddy's cock."  
>I was holding onto him for dear life as he fucked the hell out of me. I never felt so good in my life. My dad was bringing me to such a high with his cock. I should feel disgusted just by the thought of doing this with him but it felt too good. The forbidden things are always the best. And my dad´s cock is the best.<p>

"Open your eyes baby. Look at me. See what we are doing, what I am doing with you. See how I work my cock into your beautiful body. And watch me when you cum." He groaned. I did what my dad asked and opened my eyes.

"Oh god…" I moaned out louder as I saw the look from my father. His lustful face was almost too much for me. The sheer want that I saw right now in it let me moan his name. I would never forget _that_ look. And as I looked down between us, saw how my fathers cock dissapeared through my glistening lips, I couldn´t believe how much it turned me on. I was more turned on then ever in my life, just to see him slipping in and out of me.

"Oooh, your cock daddy..." I moaned and couldn´t look away from my pussy as Charlie moved himself in and out of my core. His shaft was full of my juice and I was captived by the sighed of it.

I needed more closeness, I needed...Charlie´s lips on mine.

Without thinking I bend forward and captured his lips in a hungry sloppy kiss. He smiled into it and let me suck on his tongue while I moaned.

As we broke apart, his left arm engulfed my waist before his other hand disappeared between us and his fingers began to rub my clit roughly while his cock continue to ravish me.

"Oh…oh...I am close…uuh"

Charlie didn't say a word, he only fucked me harder and deeper after I said that.

At this moment I was a fucking mess, moaning and begging my father to go deeper and harder. I was on the brink and needed just another push to fall over. And he gave it to me, fucking me harder and so much deeper.

"Uuuh...dad….yes...aaah…." I cried out as Charlie's fingers joined his cock and continue to plunge with his cock into my core, stretching me even more while his thump rubbed my clit.

I came hard and long and after two strokes, my dad followed me with a deep grunt as well. He shot all his cum into my pussy as he rocked his hips until he had emptied himself.

After I had calmed down a bit, I looked up to my dad.

I couldn´t believe that I was really one of those girls that was fucking her own dad and enjoyed it. I never knew that I had this kinky side in me. Obviously my dad knew me better than I did.

"Welcome home baby." He said with a smirk before he let go of me and his now soft cock slipped out.

"You are a natural and will please me good." Charlie gave me a kiss on my forehead like he had done since I was a kid and it seemed so out of place while just seconds before we fucked each other as if I wasn´t his daughter at all.

I bit my lip nervously all of a sudden and blushed a deep crimson as Charlie said that.

"So young and innocent is my baby." he mused as his fingers ran over the sudden blush on my cheeks until he stopped on my lip which I still bit. Dad took my chin in his hand and pushed it up and his head bent down.

"Come, give daddy your sweet lips." he whispered before sucking on them and I couldn´t stop the need to kiss my dad back as his hand tangled in my hair, pressing me closer. We kissed each other hard and his other hand disappeared quickly between my butt and those wonderful long fingers stroke once more over my now drenched slit. I moaned again and dad smiled, obviously content at the reaction from me.

"Your clothes for today lay on your bed baby." He said after the kiss and I whispered a quiet yes before I went upstairs, my head still totally trying to handle the fact that my dad, the chief of police here in Forks, fucked me.

A thing, a father should never do with his own daughter. But as wrong as this was, I would open my legs again and again for Charlie. Damn the consequences, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo...that's it. I maybe add a second chap to it. I am not sure yet. <em>


	2. AN  Help from you guys!

**Hi guys;**

**wow, I am really impressed to how many like my story so far. Thank you so much. I love all your comments. My god, you guys are so cool.  
>Because so many want another chapter, I choose to write a second one for you all.<strong>

**But now I have a question for you because I don't know which of the boys should be Bella's boyfriend and it seemed you really like the idea about Charlie watching them.**

**So I make a poll in my profile.**

**You can go there and vote or you can just answer your oppinions in a review when you have to say more.**

**I am open to anything.**

**After the vote I will write the chapter down. I am not sure yet how much of the boyfriend thing will make it into the chapter, since it is a Charlie/Bella story, but as long as you guys don't mind that, I will just see how it goes.**

**I update ASAP!**

**-twilighthotty-**


End file.
